FOREVER AND FOR ALWAYS!
by emz-and-vix
Summary: ROSE, ALICE BELLA HAVE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT EMMETT, JASPER EDWARD. STORY CONTAINS MODELS, TRUTH OR DARE, STREET RACING, CLUBBING, PARTIES, MIKE, THE VOLTURI MUCH MORE. Love Lust lemons!THIS IS THE FULL TWILIGHT VERSION OF OUR OTHER STORY, READ IT REVIEW!
1. DREAMING ABOUT

HEY GUYS, THIS IS THE FULL TWILIGHT VERSION OF OUR OTHER STORY! READ THAT ONE TWO, IT HAS DIFFERENT CHARACTERS!!!!!!!

EVERONE KNOWS THIS ALREADY BUT I WILL SAY IT ANYWAY.

WE DO NOT

NEVER HAVE

AND NEVER WILL

OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

READ IT AND ENJOY!

SUMMARY: BASICALLY THE THREE GIRLS HAVE BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT THE THREE GUYS EVER SINCE THEY WERE LITTLE. ALICE AND ROSE ARE SUPERMODELS AND BELLA THINKS NOTHING OF HERSELF. THEY BECOME GREAT FRIENDS WHEN THEY ALL COME TO FORKS FOR THE SMAE CAUSE, TO FIND THEIR TRUE LOVES. THIS IS A CRAZY STORY AND AS YOU CAN SEE FROM OUR OTHER MAIN SUMMARY, THEY HAVE LOTS OF ADVENTURES TOGETHER. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, WE DEFINITELY HAD A GOOD TIME WRITING IT FOR YOU GUYS.

**Chapter 1: Dreaming about...**

Rosalie POV

It has been 10 years so far; ten years since I first closed my eyes and had that first dream. Ten years and the dreams keep coming about that same one person. I have no idea if he exists, or if it is all in my head.

I am now seventeen and I still can't get him out of my head; Emmett Cullen. I think he must be real, somewhere on this earth. He has to be. I know everything about him, his memories, his feelings and the rest of his life. He is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen on the planet. I fell in love with him as soon as I set my eyes upon him. I fell in love with his jokes, with his memories, with his great booming laugh; I am in love with someone I have never even seen in person.

You must think I am crazy now, even I question my sanity. It is the same every night though, as soon as I close my eyes a new flood of information comes. You could ask me a question about him now and I would be able to answer it.

But the question still remains, does he actually exist? I hope to the skies he does and if someone could prove to me right now that he does, I would never stop looking until I found him and saw him for myself. You might be asking yourself who I am. Well I will tell you then.

My name is Rosalie Melodia Hale. I am Italian. You could tell anyone my name and I am sure they would recognise who I was straight away. I am a supermodel, but as anyone would tell me, _Top model in Italy, Top international model, Top model in Europe, Italian model of the year, Best new model, Sexiest new model, Best natural beauty, Best runway walk, Best magazine spread, Taken part in 32 runway shows, 56 photo shoots taken, Top dressed to six award shows, Wanted by every man and envied by every woman. _But really, I just want to be me.

I have always however, always had this funny affect on men. It was almost like I could get them to do whatever I wanted them to. Of course it doesn't always work but I just feel something strange inside me every time I try to do it.

I am very Italian looking with long blond hair going all the way down to my waist. I have that great natural, olive tan. My legs are very high, skinny but muscular at the same time. (This is because of my hobbies.) I have a very neatly toned figure with curves in all the right places and not a bit of fat anywhere I don't want it. Men love me.

I was however born with some strange deformity, don't worry, it only affected my eyes!

For some very strange reason my eyes are very bright and they seem to sparkle in the day and glow slightly at night. They are also not a common colour. Well, they are bright purple. I know it is really strange. But they do look fabulous with the colour of my skin and hair. This also helped me book a lot of campaigns with facial products, glasses and make up companies.

Now, my hobbies are quite simple. I am a professional figure skater and can do any trick in the book; I could probably go to the Olympics to be quite honest. This helps a lot in life because now my balance is really good, I can also dance very well now too but only with certain things. For example I have no clue whatsoever when it comes to tap or jazz, but I can do ballet pretty well and some ball room dances too. (I LOVE SPINNING!!!)

Then of course I love clubbing which helps a lot with modern dancing. I go to clubs at almost every opportunity. I am great at grinding and you know... club dancing.

Since I am a girl I do love to shop my heart out, especially with the constant flow of money being thrown in my direction. I love to dress up and all that and I always have to look my best on the ice-rink and whenever I go out in public.

Now i have to admit it I love attention and being the centre of attention all the time. I am very vain and not afraid to admit that. I love my life but... oh I don't know right now.

However, there is also that other side to me. The free side, the 'Wild Child'! I love fast cars and the feeling of the air going across your face and through your hair. That is not the only kind of speed though. There is the natural one. Here we come to my next hobby, the wonders of horse-riding.

My main event is show jumping; I can also do dressage and cross-country however. Wherever I move I always have to take my nine horses. I have three blacks, three bays and three white horses.(greys) My house always has to have a stable and be somewhere out in the open. I love nature and I also have this strange connection with animals, it is like they understand what I am saying or something crazy like that. Anyway, moving on...

I have never told anyone about my dreams; I never want anyone to know. All the titles that I have been given I have worked extremely hard for. I had to prove to myself that I could achieve something in my life after both my parents, Andres and Valerie, died in a car accident when I was three. I have missed then terribly.

Andres was never well known as he was merely a police officer. My mum however, she was one of the world's first supermodels. She was the perfect mother and a true best friend. I loved her with all my heart and I still can't bear to think about it. I moved through eight foster homes until I stumbled upon Jack, my agent. He was the one that discovered me.

He introduced me to the world when I was twelve. I was a model like my mum before me. I did lots of little campaigns and soon moved onto bigger things like runway shows and full five page spreads in the hottest magazines. I never would have believed that someone so young could get so famous so fast, especially as a model. (however, there was also Alice Young)

My school life ended at that point. Jack got me the best private tutors he could find. I was a multi millionaire already, courtesy of my mum, I added to the pile over my modelling years. It was just recently however that I had a dream that changed my life, it was two days ago.

_Emmett was standing in the middle of the beach, his eyes were glowing and he seemed really excited about something. The wind was blowing his little locks of hair into his eyes, drop dead gorgeous. You could clearly see his toned muscles through his thin black tee-shirt._

_Out of nowhere another figure approached. This was a first; I had never seen anyone besides Emmett in my dreams. As I looked at the figure I took in its appearance. It looked oddly familiar. Long, blond hair, olive skin, tall legs and purple eyes... wait a second, purple eyes?_

_OH MY GOD! IT'S ME! I walked right up to Emmett and next thing you know, he picks me up in a bear hug and lifts me off the ground. He looks deep into my eyes and I see a rush of emotion rush through his face._

_My hair blew wildly around my face and Emmett gently tucked the locks behind my ears. He slowly leaned forward, still gazing at me and just before he kisses me the dream abruptly changes into something else entirely. _

_I think I was outside some kind of airport, there was a cab right in front of me and I ran up to it only to have my hand caught against two other girls' hands. We looked at each other and then giggled, they looked familiar. Well the American did. I finally recognised her as Alice Young, America's top supermodel. What a strange coincidence I thought to myself. I looked at the other girl, she was definitely English(I could tell from her pale colored skin)! Then Alice started to open her mouth to speak but the dreams started to fade away and..._

I abruptly woke up and jumped out of my bed heading straight for the shower. I needed to clear my head. I couldn't get back to sleep after that, I just sat on my huge four poster bed and thought. What was that all about? What changed? Why was I there? Would it come true? Should I fly over to the little town of Forks and check for myself? Would the other two girls be there? Would _HE_ be there?

My mind was running so fast and I think my brain was having a major overload. I finally started to feel dizzy and so I got off of the bed and dragged my shaking body over to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Alice POV

_Jasper was standing in the middle of a dance floor; his eyes were wide as he gazed towards the entrance where another smaller figure walked in. The figure slowly approached him. It surprised me when I saw her face. Normally in my dreams everyone's faces, except for Jasper's, were blurred out of view. As I looked at her face again I took in every detail._

_She had short spiky, but cute, dark brown hair. Her nose was also cute and small. Her eyes were, wait a second, her eyes were exactly like mine, and they were a bright fiery orange._

_This had to be me; nobody else had these eyes... or that hair... or that nose. It was me! But what the hell was I doing in the dream with him?_

_Jasper walked up to me and snaked his arm around my waist as soft music started playing in the background. I looked at his face and he was showing an emotion I had never seen before as he gazed into my face. He leaned down towards me then...BLANK!!! (grr!)_

_This was typical, you get loads of dreams you want to go away and the moment you want one to stay it disappears. To my great surprise I did not awake after this, I drifted into another dream._

_I was at an airport and I reached my hand out for a cab's handle. My hand brushed with two others and we all giggled turning to face each other. One of the girls looked familiar, of course it did, and it was Rosalie. She was Italy's best supermodel. The other girl was pale and most definitely English. (no offence English peeps!) I opened my mouth to speak but then...BLACK!_

I jumped out of bed startled with my mouth hanging open. This was not just another dream. I felt like it was sending me a message; a message to go and find out more!

Before I do, maybe I should tell you who I am. Well, were do I start? Maybe I should start with when my parents died...

I was only five or so when it happened. They were flying to Paris for their honey moon when their plane got hijacked by terrorists and...Well you know the rest. I don't really like to talk about it anyway.

My mother had been an actress and a very good one at that. She always played the princess or the pretty one who would always end up with the lead male.

I kind of took the same way as her, I became a model.

My full name is Alice Grace Young. I am American. You could tell anyone my name and I am sure they would recognise who I was straight away. I am a supermodel, but as anyone would tell me, _Top model in New York, Top international model, Top model in America, American model of the year, Best new model, Miss USA, Best natural skin, Best individualized walk, Best fresh personality, Taken part in 28 runway shows, 59 photo shoots taken, Top dressed to three award shows and Top celebrity guest at three award shows. Wanted by every man and envied by every woman. _But really, I just feel like good, old me.

I am very American looking but in my own way; Classic American with a small twist. I am not one of those really tall, big chest-ed, orange looking girls with the bleach blonde hair. No, I am an average height, maybe a little smaller, and I have naturally dark brown hair. However, my hair is cut very short as long hair with short body isn't a good look! Instead, to liven up my hair, I've styled it in a very spiky fashion, which if I must say so myself, is quite cool!

I have the natural honey tan that goes really well with my orange eyes. Yes, orange eyes! I know it is strange but I was born with it. My legs were quite long in proportion to my small body. Also, they are quite muscular but that is because of my non-supermodel activities. I am normally very hyper, almost pixie like. And, I always looked at the bright side of life.

I especially liked shopping! Shopping was the thing I lived for! Oh how I loved shopping! Anyway, getting back to the point, I loved shopping and clubbing, but I was sensible about the clubbing bit.

I loved clubbing so much because I was a dancer. That's right; when I wasn't modelling I was dancing. I could do basically everything; ballet, tap, jazz, modern and ball room. I loved to dance. It was so much fun; it was the only real way for me to express my emotions.

Well, I suppose there is only one other way, and that is through my other pass-time. It is gymnastics! After dancing for a few years I found out that I was really flexible and I decided to take a few classes and found out that I really enjoyed it. I have been doing it now ever since that first lesson, well when can fit it into my busy schedule that is.

Vaulting was always my best event in gym. I was always really good at jumping onto the spring board and jumping back off. (I LOVE JUMPING!) I liked the feeling because it was like I was flying. How cool would that be though? Imagine if you could actually fly? Totally cool, right?

I have another talent too though. That is hiding! Now I know it was really random and I have no idea why, but I can hide in practically any situation. It really comes in handy when the paparazzi are after you.

I love both of these sporting activities so much; it is just really hard getting to do them all. I always made sure then, that when I moved the new house always had a big hall and a gym. I needed the hall for my dancing and I normally converted it, or added a ballet studio. I always brought my old gym and ballet stuff with me.

I still have my faded pink ballet slippers that my mum had given me as a present on my fifth birthday. I never let them go and I never plan to. They are too worn out to were now and my shoe size have changed so they are just a token of my past now.

I also kept all my gym leotards and dancing outfits. I loved dressing up and it was really fun designing my costumes. I have never thrown one away, there is no point of me keeping them since I will never wear them again, but it was still nice to have a big collection of something.

I remember that one day at the foster home when Vanessa came in to watching me do some ballet. She applauded me a bit and I instantly liked her. I remember her taking me to her home, she adopted me but later on she became my agent.

I reached my full beauty when I was around thirteen. Vanessa was already in the modelling industry and so it was no problem trying to get me in. I love modelling. It was actually pretty cool being a model for the first time, but having the whole world stalking after you does also have its bad sides.

I have to admit I am really shy about people but nobody knows that because I always act like I love the attention. I don't though, I only really connect or even speak to people I have known for a while.

After she took me in I stopped going to school, I was home-schooled instead by some of the finest college and university professors in America. SO... as you can guess I am pretty smart, about two years over my age level. Oh how I longed to go back to school though, to go to the school that Jasper is at...

Wait a second! What did I just say? The school that JASPER is at? How could I not have realised that before. He had always been in one place in my dreams. In that little, always raining town in Washington called Forks.

I could not believe myself, rambling on about how smart I was and not realising the one thing that could change my life forever. If this was the one chance I had to see my other half, my Jasper, then there was no way on Earth that I wouldn't go. Nobody could stop me now... no wait they could. Damb, first I would have to get passed Vanessa. But after that, I would finally be free!

Bella POV

I had made my decision; my dream had said it all. This was the last little bit of information I needed to leave home. I loved and hated my life at the same time; this week however, I hated it.

Charlie, my father, was a multi-millionaire. I have lived with him all my life since my mother died when giving birth to me. I wish I could have known her, or at least remember her. I don't though and I am so frustrated with myself.

We live in London in a huge mansion. Charlie is never home because of work. He is a lawyer you see, but probably one of the most famous of lawyer's! I have also been home schooled all my life and so I have never really gotten the chance to socialize with anybody.

Every weekend I would go into town and talk to some people, nobody knew who I was and I liked it. Then one weekend when I was thirteen, the news spread and the media were all over it. Charlie had never even told anyone that I had been born!

I am quite pretty, not beautiful. I look very English with very pale skin. I can't get a tan very easily though. I have always found myself very plain, I mean I have no special characteristics that make me, me.

I am about average height and my brown hair goes half way down my back. I also have ocean grey eyes; I know everything is boring! Except, in those ocean grey eyes of mine, I have these odd little specks of silver and gold. You could describe them as lightning streaks if you like. I just think they are odd. My face is kind of heart shaped and I blush really easily, which is so annoying when I try to talk to some fit boys...!

I have always thought of myself as a little bit of a geek though. My only past-times are reading and writing, I know, how lame could I get? I read classics only; I don't understand why you want to read those gossip magazines. I know for a fact that half the things they say in them are never true. I don't watch TV except for the news in the morning and when I go to bed. They are hardly what they used to be about; the only names you can hear now are _Rosalie Cope _or _Alice Young._

I don't get it.

I suppose on the outside I am all normal but I am different inside. My mind is very specific you see, I don't know why but when I make a decision I make it and nobody can get into my head to tell me otherwise. In other words, I can be quite stubben.

Charlie knows this and so he didn't even try to argue with me when I said I wanted to move to Forks. He asked why but of course, I didn't tell him. He would think I was crazy. To tell you the truth it was because of my dreams. Well not really dreams, but dream.

You see, since I was about eleven I have been having these very odd dreams about this mysterious stranger. Every night I would dream about him and now I basically know everything about him.

His name is Edward Cullen and I think that I am in love with him, but I never thought that he could actually exist until yesterday.

_Edward was standing in the middle of the park with the wind blowing is bronze hair into his eyes. He smiled his crooked-smile and turned his head to another figure approaching._

_I expected to see another blurred face but it never came, the details only got greater. I looked at the girl with long brown hair walking up to MY Edward. How jealous was I?_

_I saw them looking into each other's eyes and that was when I scanned the rest of her body again. It looked oddly like me, but that was impossible I told myself._

_You could hear the soft rustle of the leaves as the breeze caught up. Edward took the girls hand and kissed it slowly. As I dreamed I swear I felt something cold touch my hand._

_I looked at the girl one final time and she turned fully to me. This girl was no ordinary girl, this girl was me and her glistening grey eyes were gazing back towards me._

I woke up to find a cold sweat covering my forehead and I was panting heavily. How could that girl have been me? I tried to fall back asleep but of course it didn't work. I couldn't get the image out of my head.

Instead I simply looked up at my ceiling and started to day dream; letting my mind wonder off.

_I was standing by the road and behind me there was an airport. I looked up to see a cab stopping and I instantly reached my hands out. They brushed with two other girls' hands who hadn't been there a second ago. Their hands were both quite hot._

_I looked up to see the two most beautiful girls that had been playing with the media over these past few years. There stood tall Rosalie, the Italian supermodel. To my right was Alice the American supermodel. They were both giggling to each other._

_We all looked at each other and a flicker of recognition stretched across their faces as they took each other in. Then they both turned to look at me and I felt so small and insignificant when in presence of the two of them._

_Alice opened her mouth to speak but..._

I awoke in the same state as before but this time I did not try to get back to sleep. I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs to check the news as usual. It was nine o'clock already so it should have already started. I flicked to BBC One and what I saw amazed me. Both Alice and Rosalie said they were moving to Washington.

That was where Forks was and that was where I had seen them in my dream. It was all coming true; maybe the part when I met Edward would come true too... Don't get your hopes up too much, I thought to myself. This might just all be a great coincidence.

I sank further down in my seat and the great questions just kept running through my mind. But I had decided then and I am even sticking to my decision now. I am going to go to Forks and I will meet my Edward!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIII

III


	2. I REALLY AM GOING

**Chapter 2- I really am going!**

Rosalie POV

As I lay my head down on the counter top I thought again. Should I fly over to the little town of Forks and check for myself? Before I had even finished asking myself the question I already knew the answer. Yes, of course the answer was yes! How could I not have seen this before, whenever I dreamed he was in Forks, whether it was his home or his school.

I would see all the other people too; their faces were just blurred so I couldn't tell who was who. That brought out another question however, how come I could see those two other girls? Now I definitely had to go. I had decided and nothing could stop me now...oh wait, yes it could. Jack!

I looked at the time on my iPhone and it said it was 4:30 in the morning, way too early to call Jack. I had decided though and I was getting more excited by the minute. I had never been to America before and now I was going to find the love of my life. How romantic.

Hey, at least I could speak English pretty well, I mean I still had quite a long way to go but I would be able to manage. As you would have guessed by now I was fluent in Italian, and you might not have known this but I was also fluent in French; the language of love.

After I finished my water I rushed back up to my room and grabbed my macbook (which was encrusted with several diamonds as a gift from Prada) and threw it on my lap before plumping myself in the middle of my bed.

I did a quick Google search of Forks High School first. I clicked on their web page and... It looked so dull. Here in Italy everything was extravagant and over the top, with ornate carvings and columns. It literally looked like a few boxes stuck together and made out of yellow bricks.

I tried to get the image out of my head as I started reading the background information. Finally, I came across the link that let you sign up for an interview if you would like to apply. I clicked it straight away and that led me to a huge document filled with questions and needing a lot of information. It took me about forty minutes by the time I had finished; it was so boring I felt my eyes drooping.

Just as I finished writing in the last digit for my home number, I came alive again. This was it; it was no use going to Forks if I wasn't allowed into school. Jack would probably already freak out and want to send fifty tutors with me anyway. But I simply wouldn't allow it.

I haven't been to school in so many years now, it is about time I learn like the other kids do. Jack did mention something about me being two years ahead already though, oh well easier for me then! It would be wicked if I was smarter than some of my teachers. Those would probably include art, design, French, Italian, Psychology and Biology.

Hey that is almost all of my classes, the only other ones I would have to take were English, not so good, and Trigonometry which I was pretty much average at. The only other lesson I would have to endure was gym. Of course I am very competitive and I get very serious, especially with all my sporting backgrounds, nobody should mess with me when I am in competitive mode.

Those are all the subjects I had chosen; the languages because I would find them extra easy, art and design because I was really into fashion and beauty, psychology because like I told you before, I have a strange connection with getting things to do what I want, and finally Biology for my love of nature and animals. (I had to do the English and trigonometry if I wanted to pass the year.)

I pressed send, this was it. I hoped they would reply soon, before I went crazy that is. Next I decided to go and search for some property.

Everything near the school was horrible, really small, tiny houses. There was no way I could live like that. I could buy this whole town for heaven's sake so I definitely wasn't going to settle for anything less than my highest standard.

Next, I started to search for bigger houses outside of Forks. I put the filter onto highest price first. First up were three of the most gorgeous mansions sat upon a hill. They were all exactly the same size and had the same interior and were the same price. They were only six million dollars each; I could easily pay for that then.

They formed a triangle on top of the hill, one faced the town, one faced the forest and one faced the beach. The one facing the beach had a stable though, so I guess I knew which one I was getting. It was going to be so much fun decorating everything.

There was a pool in the front and back, the stables were to the side. I guessed I was going to make my new house very modern. I was probably going to have it red, black and white; that should do the trick.

I decided then, even if it was too late for me to go to Forks High, I would still buy this amazing house. When I clicked on it, it just felt right. I knew I was making the right decision. I printed off the page so I could definitely find my dream house again.

I was about to close my macbook off to go to my other computer, which was totally dedicated to fashion, when I heard the little bell ring telling me I got new mail. I quickly flipped it open again and saw who it was from...Forks High School. I mentally screamed at that point, they must be eager to tell me something. It was either really good or really bad.

I opened it up and it read;

_Dear Miss Rosalie Hale_

_We have just received your entrance form and we would like to tell you that it would be an absolute honour to have you here with us. Please do not worry about the interview, you can come here as soon as you wish and start right away. School officially starts on September 12th, we understand if you cannot make it by then but please reply soon so we can discuss all the arrangements._

_I have personally looked at your choice of subjects and they are all excellent. We have some very good teachers here and I am sure you will enjoy the lessons. We have been able to make your timetable and everything is all set, you have every subject you have asked for._

_Thank you very much for choosing Forks High, I don't know why you have chosen us out of all places but I thank you dearly. It will truly be an honour having you here and I will make sure that you are perfectly settled in._

_Your Sincerely_

_Mr Mettle, Headmaster Forks High._

I did actually scream when I finished reading the letter. This was great; I never knew getting into a school would be so easy. Well, maybe it did help that I am one of the most famous people in the world, but still...this is just going to be so great.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was already 7:00. It was time to tell Jack, I thought to myself. This was the biggest hurdle in the lot so I might as well get it over with as soon as possible. I think I got off the phone at about 8:20. The conversation went back and forth and Jack was constantly having mood swings.

First he was outraged at me. Then he was amused because he thought that I was actually joking. Then after I retold him he became even angrier. Towards the end he was starting to feel sad and I kept apologizing, I got my way like I normally do though. He granted me permission and I hang up as soon as I heard the words slip out of his mouth.

I sent a letter back to the school accepting everything. I then made the offer on the house that I had fallen in love with. Now to my favourite part...all of the clothes!

I get tons of items sent to me every day from all over the world. I never wear the same thing twice and I have a personal account with almost every major fashion company across the globe. This then allows me to have my unlimited credit cards which can be used in any shop. I always carry them around with me, one is gold plated, one is silver plated and the other has a few gems encrusted within it.

I went to my fashion computer and started straight away. I booked for triple loads of everything to be sent to me immediately. I checked everyone off of my list, Gucci, Prada, Armani, Hugo Boss, Channel, Jimmy Choo, Dolce and Gabanna, Swarowski, Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, Lacrox, Versace and finally Milano Fashion (This was my personal line.)

I clicked the send link and by the end of the day I would have a totally new wardrobe that would probably last me a year. Half the stuff that was being delivered didn't come out in the normal market for another year or so.

I checked off my list, school, house, clothes... I think that was everything. I had all my phones and wallet with me and I would get help to pack my bags tonight. I just need to get the conformation with the house... 'Bring'. My macbook beeped, they must have gotten my email.

_Dear Miss Rosalie_

_We would like to very graciously accept your offer for our house. All the legal documents will be given to you when you arrive. We would like to thank you and we hope you have a lovely time in our home. You can come as soon as you are ready as we have already moved out._

_Hope to see you soon, email us back for a date._

_David and Lucy Mickle._

Score! I was overjoyed; this could not have been running smoother. I had everything I needed except...ooh I know, flight tickets. Actually doesn't matter. I will probably just take my private jet. No, I couldn't do that either since I would have to take all my horses, cars and luggage with me.

Ok, I knew what I had to do. This was quite a big move so I would have to do that special booking with a jumbo jet all to myself. It is impossible for normal people but all I would have to do was bat my eyelashes at the guy and lick my lips and say "Pretty please." And they would probably hand over all the aircraft in the airport.

The rest of the day flew by very quickly; I was making about thirty calls an hour trying to arrange the flight, the school and my house. Then I had to get the lorries to come over to pick up my horses. I was going tomorrow and then there was a period of time when the paparazzi was all over my house trying to get in and speak to me or take a photo of me.

Too soon the day had ended and I was lying down on my bed. Wow, I couldn't believe this. 'I really am going' I thought to myself before darkness completely surrounded me.

Alice POV

I had decided to call Vanessa shortly after I awoke. She was very sad that I was leaving her after all these years but I promised I would come back to visit her soon. She agreed unwillingly and hung up on me.

I felt terrible afterwards, knowing that I had been the source of her pain. After I contemplated my decisions I started to feel happy again. Vanessa, check, school, house and clothes, not check.

I decided to order my clothes first. It was easy as I had accounts in all the major designers in America. I didn't have to pay for any of my sponsors' clothes and the rest was normally paid off in a matter of hours.

I went over to the computer and did a quick email to my close friends telling them that I was moving. I then emailed my fashion editor and he quickly sent of requests to all my chosen designers. Hopefully by the end of the day everything would be here.

Next I decided to check the school out. I roughly knew where it was in Washington but it was hard finding it on the internet. It happened to appear about five pages in and it was a very small site, obviously not being updated in the past few years.

I read a bit of the information but got bored really quickly. I didn't matter what it was anyway, as long as Jasper might have a chance of being there I was going there too.

I clicked the 'fill out the form' application and started to give all my details. It took ages and I realised only shortly after that it could have been done in half the time if I had just called my mechanic Harry here.

After I had put in all my personal information it asked what subjects I wanted to take on. I had chosen; the languages because I would find them extra easy, art and design because I was really into designing my own clothes, music because I found it really relaxing and I play the saxophone, flute and I only spent a few years on the violin, and finally Biology and Trigonometry because I had to do them in order to pass the year.

I sent it off and eagerly sat down waiting for the beep to arrive. I would sure miss New York life. It was definitely going to be a lot quieter in Forks. Maybe I would get the chance to model some more there. You never know.

I sat down for a bit to watch some TV. I love Friends, it is so funny! Especially Joey, he's cute! I watched the double episode when Ross said Rachel. You know, the classic wedding one.

I got momentarily distracted when I heard the faint buzzing and without another moment's notice I rushed back over to the macbook and it read,

_Dear Miss Alice Young_

_We have just received your entrance form and we would like to tell you that it would be an absolute honour to have you here with us. Please do not worry about the interview, you can come here as soon as you wish and start right away. School officially starts on September 12th, we understand if you cannot make it by then but please reply soon so we can discuss all the arrangements._

_I have personally looked at your choice of subjects and they are all excellent. We have some very good teachers here and I am sure you will enjoy the lessons. _

_We have been able to make your timetable and everything is all set, you have every subject you have asked for._

_Thank you very much for choosing Forks High, I don't know why you have chosen us out of all places but I thank you dearly. It will truly be an honour having you here and I will make sure that you are perfectly settled in._

_You're Sincerely_

_Mr Mettle, Headmaster Forks High._

I squealed in delight as I started jumping up and down. I had been accepted to the first school I had ever applied for. I was so happy it took a couple of minutes for my new found excitement to calm down.

After I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes again, I saw Vanessa standing by my door. I ran over to hug her and she stumbled backwards as I leapt on her.

"Hey, what you doing here?" I asked her with some cautiousness to my voice. "Well I needed to make sure that you were all ready and set before you moved away from me." She started to sob a bit and I silently patted her back and told her everything would be Ok.

She looked over my clothes list that I had sent off this morning and read the letter from Forks High a couple of times before beginning to sob again, this time a bit louder. "I'm sorry Alice, it's just you're growing up so quickly."

I reassured her but couldn't hold my own tears in as I started to speak "Don't worry. I promise to take care of myself and I have a good feeling that I will make some very good friends."

"I trust you honey, but have you sorted out a place to live yet? I could do it for you, or we could look at some right now if you'd like."

"Sure, that'd be great." I smiled softly at her and held her hand as I walked over to my macbook. I opened it silently and went onto my favourite estate agent.

Of course there were only really small and shabby places near the school and I had to search out a bit more. I liked this medium sized house by the river but I couldn't nag of the feeling that it really wasn't what I wanted.

I scrolled through everything faster now, loosing some of my patience until Vanessa grabbed my arm and yelled "Stop!" I looked down at the screen to find three perfect mansions all sitting on top of one hill. One had just been sold but the other two still remained.

I looked over the floor plan and it was exactly what I needed. There was a big open area in the basement that could easily be turned into a dance studio and gym. All of the houses had two pools each, now all I would have to do is pick whether I wanted the house with the view of the city or the view of the big open forest.

I thought to myself for a second, sure the city was nice at night but I had always liked the forest. I told Vanessa that I liked it and gave her another quick hug before turning back and making an offer on my dream home.

I spent the rest of the day with Vanessa and made a quick interview revealing my news to the world. Of course it was really hard to get out of the questions and I just ran away and managed to sneak back to my car to drive home.

I ran straight upstairs to my computer to find the new mail alert had come up I opened it eagerly and sped read through it all.

_Dear Miss Alice_

_We would like to very graciously accept your offer for our house. All the legal documents will be given to you when you arrive. We would like to thank you and we hope you have a lovely time in our home. You can come as soon as you are ready as we have already moved out._

_Hope to see you soon, email us back for a date._

_David and Lucy Mickle._

I think my whole street was woken by my scream of joy. This was it, I had everything needed. I had everything I needed to start my new life. My new life; and I sure liked the sound of that!

Bella POV

I was going and I didn't care how much Charlie was putting this whole experience out of proportion, but I was going and that was that. All I wanted was to start my new life as soon as possible without anything from this life but of course Charlie wasn't having that.

I had to agree to everything though otherwise he wouldn't let me go so now here I am with a bloody huge house, multiple cars and a wardrobe to last me a lifetime. *sigh* I couldn't believe this and to add to it. I had to have three personal security guards, but at least that was just until the airport! This truly did suck to hell.

Charlie (and I swear his whole firm of lawyers) had been at me since I told them the news but they did at least take care of absolutely every detail there was.

Whatever though, it would still have to be better than living here. So anyway I had this really cute, well huge mansion on top of this hill. Charlie said we were lucky to get it at such a low price and they were going quickly as two of the three had been sold that very morning.

I hadn't spoken to anyone this whole day and I have to admit it, I was being a bit of a drama queen. But give me a break please; you really don't know how much stress I am being put under right now.

I had a take away pizza in my room at ten o'clock at night and I soon drifted off to sleep only to be woken again at five in the morning. The morning of my new life. I smiled, I actually smiled a genuine smile to myself and I sighed in contentment. My first time to find true happiness.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT A LOT AND CONTINUE READING, YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT MISCHIEF AND CRAZY ADVENTURES THESE GUYS HAVE WHEN THEY GET TO FORKS.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIII**


End file.
